With the development of technology, a variety of automatic cleaning devices have emerged, such as automatic sweeping robots, automatic mopping robots, and so on. The automatic cleaning device may perform cleaning operations automatically, which brings convenience to users. For example, the automatic sweeping robot achieves automatic cleaning of places through direct brushing, vacuum cleaning, and other technologies.